Saving Larry
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: The Lambeosaurus family play a cute little game where Larry is kidnapped by Leroy and Lilly and has to be saved by his wife Lorraine. Don't worry it's all pretend.


**Saving Larry-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Larry was sitting beside his wife in their clearing when their kids, Leroy and Lilly, came over.

"Hey, kids how's it going?" Larry asked, a smile on his face as usual.

"We're bored." Leroy said sadly.

"We can't think of anything to do?" Lilly said, sounding equally bored as her brother.

"What about tracker?" Larry suggested.

"Did that yesterday." Leroy replied.

"Tag?"

"Did that yesterday too."

"Hide-and-seek?"

"We played that yesterday as well. We've played all of the games that we know of."

"What about playing something different? Something new?" Larry asked.

Both Leroy and Lilly's eyes lit up.

"A NEW GAME! A NEW GAME! THAT'S AN EXCELLENT IDEA, DAD!" They both happily exclaimed.

Larry chuckled. He looked at his wife.

"I'm gonna go have a little snack." He stood up and walked over to a tree to eat some leaves while his kids were trying to think up a new game.

"Okay, something new. Something we've never done before. You got any ideas, Lilly?" Leroy asked.

Lilly thought and she smiled.

"Flying!"

Leroy smiled at her. "We can't play that game, Lilly.

"Oh, right. We can't fly." Lilly giggled. "I forgot."

Leroy sighed. "What kind of new game can we…"

Leroy was interrupted by the sound of his father crying out in pain. He turned to see his father running around while gripping one of his hands.

"Larry! Larry dear, what is it?" Larry's wife asked while looking concerned.

Larry came over and showed his hand to her. Lorraine rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, Larry. It's nothing but a splinter in your finger. You must've gotten it while you were eating the leaves."

Lorraine took the splinter out and Larry happily sighed with relief. "Thanks, hun. You're a lifesaver."

Leroy and Lilly looked away from their parents and at each other. Their eyes lit up again.

"That's it!"

Leroy and Lilly came over to their parents. "We've thought of a game we could play! And it involves you guys!" They both said to their parents.

"What is it?" Lorraine asked.

"Saving Dad!"

"Saving Dad?" Larry looked a little confused. "How is it played?"

"Simple, Dad. We kidnap you and Mom comes to save you. But don't worry, it's a game of pretend." Leroy said.

"We'll take Dad away to another area close by and leave you a note saying that we've taken him and then you come find us and save him." Leroy explained to his mother.

Leroy smiled. "What do you guys think, you wanna play?"

"Yeah, wanna play?" Lilly asked as well.

Larry and Lorraine looked at each other for a brief moment and smiled. They nodded at each other and looked back at their kids.

"Alright, sounds good. We want to play it with you." Larry smiled.

"A family game, sounds like fun. Count me and your father in, kids." Lorraine happily said.

"Hooray!" The kids cheered.

"So, what do we do?" Larry asked his son.

Leroy smiled and took his father's hand.

"First Dad, we have to take you away so Mom can come rescue you."

"Oh, right." Larry nodded.

He let his son lead him away while Lilly was walking beside them.

Lorraine was about to follow them, but then she was stopped by her son.

"Wait, Mom. You can't rescue Dad just yet; you have to wait for us to deliver the note to you."

"Oh, sorry." Lorraine said, her hand on her cheek. "What should I do until I get the note?"

"Just sit where you were and wait for us to come back with the note. After you get it and read it, you can come save Dad."

"Okay." Lorraine Lambeosaurrus said. She walked back to where she had been sitting and sat down.

"Don't worry hun. I'll come save you later." Lorraine said smiling at her husband.

"Thanks, dear." Larry said with a smile.

Leroy and Lilly lead their father away while their mother sat and waited.

* * *

The three of them walked until they found a clearing not far from their home.

"It's perfect." Leroy said with a smile.

They walked into the clearing and stopped. Leroy turned to his father.

"Okay, Dad. Lilly and I have to go write the note. You just wait right here until we get back. We'll tell you what to do next when we return, okay?"

Larry smiled and gave his children a nod.

"Will do, kiddo."

The kids nodded and ran off.

Larry stood there with his hands on his hips while looking out at the ocean, which he could still see from this clearing.

"Nice spot, nice spot indeed." He said with a nod.

Larry decided that he would watch the ocean until his kids came back with further instruction.

* * *

Leroy and Lilly looked around and found a big leaf and a thin stick with a sharp edge. While being careful not to accidently hurt themselves, they used the stick to rip the words of the note through the leaf. Leroy read it over two times with his little sister and smiled at her. "Looks good, huh sis?"

"Yup, yup." She said nodding. Then she looked over at a tree and saw a vine around it. She walked over to it and tried pulling it off, but to no avail.

"Why do you want that vine, sis?"

"To tie up Daddy. You know, part of the game?"

"Oh, good thinking." Leroy said. "Here, let me help."

He came over to the tree and used his teeth to bite the vine. He saw another vine on the tree and did the same thing with it. Now they had some vine to tie up their father with.

"Let's go back to Dad right away."

Lilly nodded at her brother.

The two headed back to the clearing where their father was waiting for them.

* * *

Larry smiled when he saw Leroy and Lilly approaching.

"We're back, Dad." Leroy said.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Larry asked.

"Just lie down on your right side by the bush and put your hands behind your back. We'll tie up your hands and feet. You know, part of the game. Then we'll give Mom the note and she'll come rescue you."

Larry nodded. He walked over to the bush with a big area of dirt exposed and lay down on his right side. He put his hands behind his back.

Using some vines, Leroy tied his father's hands behind his back while Lilly tied her father's ankles together. The two smiled at their handiwork.

Larry tested the strength of the vines and was impressed that he couldn't break out of them.

"Nice job, kids. Say, where'd you learn to tie vines so good?"

"Remember that nature trip we took with the Pteranodon family a month ago?" Leroy said.

"Oh, right. Now I remember."

Larry looked at himself.

"Okay, I'm your hostage now, so what next?"

"Now we'll go get Mom to come save you, okay?"

"Sure thing." Larry said with a smile.

Lilly smiled at her father. "Thanks for playing along, Daddy." She came forward and kissed her father on the cheek.

Larry smiled. "Oh, you kids. You know I'd do anything for you."

"We'll go get Mom, don't go anywhere, okay?" Leroy said with a smile before he and his sister ran off.

"Go anywhere? How could I go anywhere? Ha ha ha ha! You kids crack me up!" Larry said laughing.

* * *

Leroy and Lilly, with the note in Leroy's hands, slowly made their way back to their mother. When she saw them, she smiled.

"Hello, kids. Is it time for me to save your dad yet?"

"Not yet. First you have to read the note out loud, and then come to the clearing a little way in that direction." Leroy said pointing. "That's where Dad will be."

"Okay." Lorraine nodded and her two kids ran off into the bushes and waited. She looked down at the note and read it aloud:

 _Dear Mrs. Lambeosaurus,_

 _We have your husband. If you want him back, come save him at the clearing with the big bush with a patch of dirt in front of it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Leroy and Lilly Lambeosaurus_

Lorraine smiled and stood up, pretending to look alarmed.

"My husband has been kidnapped!? Don't worry, Larry dear! I'll come save you!"

"We'll see you at the clearing, be slow as you walk there. It'll make the game last a little longer." Leroy said from out of the bushes nearby.

Lorraine nodded and her children headed off.

She counted to ten inside her head and then stood up. She walked toward the clearing where Larry and the kids would be waiting.

* * *

Leroy and Lilly came back to the clearing where their father was, still tied up just the way they had left him.

"Is your mother coming, kids?"

"Yup, she's on her way, Dad." Leroy said.

Larry smiled and played along further with the game.

"Ha, my wife's on her way and she'll come save me any moment now. And when she does, you kids'll be in a lot of trouble. Ha ha!"

Larry smiled at them. "How was that?"

"Great, Dad. You're playing along great." Leroy complimented.

"Yeah, this game is a little fun." Larry smiled.

* * *

Lorraine was walking by a tree when she heard the sound of Mrs. Pteranodon's voice.

"Hello, Lorraine. What are you doing?" Mrs. Pteranodon asked while sitting up in a tree.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Pteranodon. I'm just playing a game with my family. You see, I have to save my husband Larry from our kids."

"Sound like a fun game. Can I help you rescue your husband?"

Lorraine smiled and politely shook her head.

"No, thank you. I think I can save Larry all by myself. Besides, I think I have to save him on my own."

"Okay, but how?"

"Oh, I have a way." Lorraine smiled. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Pteranodon, but I don't have time to chat more. I have to continue playing with my family, but I'll talk to you later okay?"

Mrs. Pteranodon made a pteranodon sound and smiled down at Lorraine. "Okay then, I'll talk to you later too. Have fun saving your husband."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

Lorraine waved Mrs. Pteranodon good-bye while Mrs. Pteranodon did the same. She then continued on her way.

* * *

Larry and his kids were in the clearing waiting for Lorraine to arrive.

"So kids, what do we do until your mother arrives?" Larry asked.

Leroy and Lilly smiled at each other. They walked over to a rock and pulled out two long leaves from behind it.

"Uh, what are you going to do with those?"

The kids came over to their father and Lilly started using her long leaf to tickle her father's feet.

Larry began laughing uncontrollably.

 _Darn, they remembered that I'm ticklish._ Larry thought.

Lilly smiled as she tickled the back of Larry's feet. "Leroy, use your leaf to tickle Daddy's stomach. It's just as ticklish as his feet."

"N-N-o-o L-Le-r-r-roy, d-d-on't l-listen t-o your sis-sister." Larry said as he laughed.

Leroy smiled mischievously as he used his leaf to tickle his father's stomach.

Larry was flopping on the ground like a fish while he laughed.

"H-H-un! Lorraine! C-Could y-y-ou p-p-please c-c-ome s-s-save m-m-me b-b-before these k-k-kids t-t-ickle m-me t-t-to d-death!?' There were tears in Larry's eyes from the tickling while there was still a smile on his face.

"Halt right there, kids!"

Leroy and Lilly stopped and looked to see their mother standing a few feet away from them.

"Oh, hun. Thanks for coming. Otherwise I would've been a goner." Larry said, talking normally again now that he wasn't being tickled anymore.

Lorraine stepped forward while looking heroic. "Step aside, kids. I'm here to rescue your dad."

"And just how are you going to do that, Mom?" Leroy asked with a confident smile on his face.

"Yeah, how?" Lilly asked while giggling and clapping.

"Simple, because you're going to let me."

"Why?" Her kids asked.

"Because I'm your mother and you'll do what I say."

Leroy and Lilly looked at each other and then back at their mother. They both nodded.

"Alright, Mom. We'll step aside."

They did so and Lorraine walked up and crouched down in front of her husband.

Larry smiled. "Thanks for saving me, Lorraine."

Lorraine smiled and giggled before she kissed Larry. "You're very welcome, Larry dear."

She bit the vines binding his hands and feet and Larry was free. He stood up along with his wife.

Leroy and Lilly both smiled.

"That was an awesome game. Thanks for playing along, Mom and Dad." Leroy smiled.

"Thank you." Lilly said happily.

Larry smiled at his kids as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Aw, your mother and I were happy to. We love you kids so darn much. It was fun to play with you two."

"Indeed it was." Lorraine said.

Leroy and Lilly both cheered.

Larry smiled. "Hey, let's play the game again."

He turned to Lorraine and kissed her. "Only I'll come save you this time."

"Oh, Larry." Lorraine smiled at him. "Alright, let's play again."

Larry smiled and laughed.

The whole Lambeosaurus family started laughing together.

THE END

 **Hope you enjoyed, this was a fun fic for me to write.**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


End file.
